


Beck And Call

by telperion_15



Series: Nick/Connor [5]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: primeval100, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Injury, M/M, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were definite advantages to having a near-death experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beck And Call

**Author's Note:**

> Written for primeval100 challenge #14 A Quiet Night In.

There were definite advantages to having a near-death experience, Connor decided as he sank back into the cushions and sipped his mug of hot, sweet tea.

“Comfy?” Nick was watching him anxiously.

Connor smiled. “Yes, very."

“Anything else you need? Painkillers? Blanket? Your laptop?”

“A little bell that I could ring when I want something, perhaps?”

“You know, maybe that wouldn’t be such a bad…”

“I was joking, Nick.”

“Oh…of course.”

“Will you come and sit down? I don’t need anything else…except you.”

Nick sat, and Connor tilted his face up for a kiss.

Yep, definite advantages…


End file.
